Raptus
by shiprizzles
Summary: One-shot baseada na foto de um post de um dos groups de RandI. À pedidos. Dark.


**- Rizzoli & Isles, infelizmente, não me pertence. Direitos reservados a TNT, JTam e Tess Gerritsen.**

* * *

_Raptus__ is the Latin for "seized", from rapere "to seize". In Roman law the term covered many crimes of property, and women were considered property._

**Day 3**

Pálpebras pesadas envolvendo-a na escuridão; Formigamento consumindo os dedos grossos e finos; Pontadas de dor queimando as cicatrizes das palmas. O cheiro de mofo e urina batendo em seu olfato, enchendo seus pulmões, fazendo seu estômago revirar. Concentrando-se nos ruídos ao redor, encontrou o som de sua respiração trêmula em harmonia com a pulsação forte do coração. Franzindo o cenho, concentrando-se com mais insistência, o som de gotas pingando à esquerda ecoando por todo o lugar. Puxou o ar com dificuldade, sentindo a dor aguda nas costelas e um gemido gutural baixo se fez soar dos lábios finos, acinzentados e rachados. O gosto de sangue a despertou.

Piscando varias vezes, lentamente, pela visão embaçada, percebeu que o olho esquerdo estava inchado demais para manter-se aberto por muito tempo. Engoliu em seco, sentindo a garganta arder. Ajustando a vista, tentou trazer os braços para frente e levantar-se, encontrando-se algemada. Frustração bateu-lhe no corpo. Entreabrindo a boca, o queixo trêmulo a fez bater os dentes. Se era frio ou medo, não se sabia. O som da goteira se fez ouvir mais uma vez, atraindo sua atenção. O cômodo era mal iluminado, com marcas de infiltração nas paredes – Talvez limo. No canto direito, à sua frente, um colchão velho, fino, com marcas de sangue e secreção. Tornando-se autoconsciente de sua quase nudez, estranhou a calcinha branca folgada. Definitivamente não era dela.

Os tornozelos com marcas de correntes estavam livres, mas sentia-se pesada demais para tentar forçar alguma fuga. Com as mãos presas, corpo danificado e mente provavelmente dopada, as chances de escape eram nulas. Ouvindo mais uma vez a respiração falha, as pálpebras pesaram e o cansaço a consumiu mais uma vez.

* * *

**Day 27**

O toque das mãos em seus braços fizeram-na saltar primeiro e gemer em seguida pela dor de, talvez, algumas costelas quebradas. A vista atenta à sua frente encontrou a escuridão da noite. Ofegando, ouvindo o estrondo do coração acelerado, a adrenalina mixada com o medo a assolou. A espera pelo novo toque causando ânsia de vômito. Suas mãos trêmulas forçaram contra a cadeira e um grunhido animalesco saltou por entre os dentes. Três segundos após um silêncio mórbido, a respiração quente em sua nuca a fez gelar.

"Shh..."

Fechou os olhos rapidamente. Os lábios tremeram violentamente e o choro não veio. Nunca veio. Os olhos molhavam, mas as lágrimas nunca caíam. As duas mãos voltaram a tocar-lhe os braços, subindo pela nuca até desaparecerem pelos cabelos negros revoltos.

"I love you hair, Jane.."

O sussurro rouco bateu contra a orelha fria, fazendo-a tremer mais uma vez. Fechando os pulsos, esperou. Esperou que os toques cobrissem seus pequenos seios de mamilos escuros; Que descessem por sua barriga lisa, tonificada. Esperou que abrisse suas pernas; Esperou pelo membro dentro de si. Entrando e saindo, rascando-a.

"Eu prefiro quando você implora..." – A língua escorregou por seu pescoço antes da voz dele voltar a pregar em seu ouvido. – "Stop, please, please. Stop.. Please, Hoyt.. Stop.. STOP!" – Ele imitou seus choros gradualmente a cada socada. Até que pudesse sentir o orgasmo batendo-lhe no corpo e jorrasse dentro da mulher.

* * *

**Day 49**

O tecido contra seu rosto e o cheiro forte do colchão impregnando seu corpo. A sede consumindo-a, a fome matando-a. As imagens repetitivas em sua mente, brilhando diante seus olhos em um não distinguir entre realidade e ilusão. Olhos esverdeados, gentis, suaves, apareciam em noites como aquelas. Quando sentia seus pés no chão gelado, no topo de um prédio qualquer. Quando seu corpo não precisava de cobertores. Quando a cidade estava vazia, assim como seu interior – Como sua mente. Quando o vento gelado batia sem pudor contra seu peito nu. Quando sua única necessidade era de pular. Pular e apagar. Era em noites como essas que olhos esverdeados apareciam, junto com o som de um riso fantástico e um sorriso de dentes enfileirados, brancos. Lindo. A fantasia de uma cabeleira loira, de fios brilhantes. De jantares regados de vinhos, cervejas, provocações e bem estar. A sensação dos toques casuais fazendo-a arrepiar.

A sensação do ansiar;

Do desejar.

De sobreviver.

E o frio constante era substituído pela ilusão de um lugar tranquilo, quente, acolhedor. Então era seguro dormir; era seguro fechar os olhos para tentar abri-los amanhã. Talvez.


End file.
